The Unknown
by Nicole0725
Summary: A mysterious unknown leaves Chase a note. Chase life changes and gets several injuries. Will Chase give up his soul or will he fight to live? Will he tell anyone or will they die? Will Chase be torture until he dies or will he live and quest to 'murder' the unknown. Read and find out the mysteries hidden behind Chase's soul. R&R-Rated T and a slight of M.
1. Chapter 1

Chase's POV

I was in my room at night trying to sleep, when I sense someone coming up in front of my door. Hands on the knob. It turns slowly and a soft creak comes from the door. A unknown person comes into the room quietly. With a long black robe with a big hood leaving a huge shade in the face. He has a note in hand and drops it on the floor. And slowly makes his way back out the door.

I made my way to the letter. I got a hold of the letter debating if I should or shouldnt read it. I read the note which said 'Chase, I'm here to warn you that trouble is coming your way. It might be me it might not. You cannot tell anyone about this or you will regret and watch your back. Have a nice life while you have it.' I turn the note over and It says 'P.S. If you try and even tell about me I will use your alter-ego side to destroy your family.'

This pyscho is going to ruin my life, and I will stop him even if I takes me to kill the unknown.

I hear the door go creak and comes in . "What are you doing awake Chase?," he asks.

"If you tell him Im going to hurt you both," I heard a soft whisper say.

"I had issues on sleeping," I say and honestly thats true.

"Go to bed," and lefted.

"See you in your dreams," says the same whisper.

I go on my bed. It takes me a while to sleep since Im still thinking of that pyscho in my room.

_~DREAM~_

_I was sitting on my bed. When the door opens and reveals the same person in the crazy outfit. "Chase I want your soul and I will get it," says the pyscho._

_"No! Im not letting you have my soul!," I yell._

_"Oh but you will because I would do anything to get it," says the unknown._

_"Why do you want my soul?," I ask._

_"Because your soul contains secrets I must know," he says._

_"What kind of secrets?," I ask._

_"Don't play stupid on me!," he yells._

_"Im not honestly I dont know!," I yell back._

_"I aint telling you boy, so give up your life and nobody but you gets hurt," he says._

_"No you cannot have my soul no matter what you say!," I yell._

_"Give up already or I will torture you until you do," he says._

_"I wont give up!"_

_~END OF DREAM~_

I wake up and see the unknown in front of me holding a gun up my forehead.

He smirks evilly. "Say good-bye," he says.

* * *

**Do you like it? If you do Favorite, Follow and Review. I know its short but it will get longer. There's more coming up. Soon.**

**-nicole503**


	2. Chapter 2

**:D Today's Billy Unger's birthday he's 18! :) He is so cute. Okay lets begin!**

* * *

_**disclaimer:I dont own lab rats.**_

* * *

Chase's POV

The gun was pointed at my forehead. Tasha then decides to come in my room. When she sees me in the position I am in she screams. The unknown moves the gun of my forehead and points the gun at Tasha. He was close to pulling the trigger. When I went in from of Tasha. I unknown pulls the trigger and I use my force field to protect me and Tasha.

The bullet bounces off my force field and hits the wall of the left.

The unknown shoots at my force field many times. I was holding up my force field too long that I was becoming weak and weaker. My force field fades away and "boom" I got shot on my left shoulder I fell on the ground bleeding. Tasha once again screams. The unknown points the gun at her once more. So I stood up fast and He pulls the trigger and I get shot again. I fall onto Tasha but she holds onto me. "DONALD!" Tasha screams while crying.

The unknown gets closer to us. "Give me Chase or you will get hurt," The unknown said.

"No," Tasha says. She hugs me. Not wanting to let go.

"Oh Tasha, weak little pathetic Tasha Im just going to shoot you both in the head then," said.

"Ta-a-sha go-o. Ru-u-un," I say through the pain.

She shook her head no. I sigh.

I feel light headed. "Ta-a-sha go-o be-fore yo-ou get hurt."

I slowly blink a few times before diciding its time to close my eyes. I close them fully and The last time I heard was a gun shot before I blacked out.

* * *

**Who do you think got hit with the gun shot? Tasha or Chase? Im loving writing this. Haha. If you like this chapter Follow, Favorite and Review. Sorry if its short it will get longer the more I write. Kay. Bye.**

**-Nicole**


	3. Chapter 3

Chase's POV

I woke up with pain awaken and spread all over my body. I stood up from the table I was laying and saw Adam, Bree, Leo and Mr. Davenport. I noticed someone missing. Tasha.

"Where's Tasha?" I ask them.

"She's dead," Leo says through sobs.

My eyes widen. This cant be happening she got shot before I black-out. No, no, no!

I stayed quiet with tears leaking out of my eyes. I cant believe shes dead, the one I can call "mom" the one that shows appreciation and its gone.

"She got shot in the head," Mr. Davenport says while he starts to tear up.

I look down at my hands in dissapointed.

"Chase, we saw a footage of the scene and Im sure Tasha thinks your her hero," Bree says with a small smile.

"Yeah, brave enough to get two shots for her little bro," Adam says.

"Well I didnt want to lose her. But I fell unconcious so I couldnt do anything," I say sadly.

"You tried and thats the best thing ever Chase, you tried saving my mom your my hero," Leo said.

I smile weakly at him.

"Well Chase I wrapped your wounds and you wont be going to school for a week," Mr. Davenport said. I nodded.

_1 week later..._

I was at my locker getting my things out to get home. There was barely anyone in the hallway. Then the last person left the hall to go home and left me alone until someone in a black ski mask came over to me.

"I see your wounds are healed. But I can tell your heart isnt from the lost last week," the unknown a smirk.

"I hate you! You killed my step-mother!" I yelled getting angry but not too angry.

"Well you can see Im capable of hurting anyone that gets in my way," He says calmly.

"And did you made up your my on giving me your precious soul?" He questions.

"No. Whats so precious about my soul anyways?" I answer.

" You want to know so badly don't you?" He says.

I nod. "Fine, your soul contains power. Power like control anything I wish to be under my spell. But that would only happen he your dead and I take your soul and many more thing," He replies.

"What other things?" I ask curiosly.

"Your soul contains feelings like your heart does but your soul's feeling has more secrets that continue forever. And your soul means a lot to me since you're bionic and know everything and 'never is wrong' you hold the answers to my questions," he replies.

"Well too bad you cant have my soul!" I yelled.

He takes out a gun and holds it up to my chest. I calculate where exactly it is and its 1 inch away of my heart.

I feel fear creek up my toes to head but I dont show it. All I see then was the words 'Commando app Activated' and everything goes black.

* * *

**I know, I know I suck at writing and this is quite short but its 9 pm and I want to read fanfics and then update my other story. Later go to sleep so yeah if you liked this chapter Favorite, Follow and Review. Thanks for reading. Love you. Bye.**

**-nicole503**


	4. Chapter 4

Spike's POV

"HEY IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU MESSING WITH ME PYSHCO!" I yell with rage.

"Because you hold all the answers I need," the stupid guy in a black ski mask says.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I GIVE ANYTHING TO YOU!" I say more of a statement with anger in my voice.

"Because if you dont I'll hurt your stupid family." I got even more angry.

I smile evilly and say "BETTER SAY HELLO TO PAIN AND SAY GOOD-BYE TO YOUR STUPID PLANS!"

I grab him by the neck pull my arm with him in my grip to the air and throw him across the hall. There was a loud thump. I walk over to his sides and grab one of his legs and use all my strength to make a loud crack from his shin.

He's now bleeding on the floor leaving a huge pool of blood on the ground. Since he has and always has a gun I took it of him and pointed it to his heart.

I pull the trigger and it hits him in the chest I scan him and I missed his heart by a centimeter.

"Suffer." Is all I say to him until Bree came in, in super speed and gasp of the view she saw.

_Time: Before Spike pull the trigger. In Bree's POV._

I was talking to my brothers Leo and Adam when I noticed Chase havent come. We're in the parking lot waiting for Chase until I asked "Where's Chase he usually doesnt take this long."

"I dont Know," says Adam and Leo in unison. I let a sound escape my lips with an "ugh" sound.

Later a heard a loud gun shot in the building. I to the hallway of where I heard the sound. I gasped at the view Im seeing. Chase holding a gun or should I say Spike up to some stranger and the stranger's bleeding like hell.

"What are you doing Spike?!" I yell.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK PRINCESS!" Spike yells back with high rage.

"Calm down Spike."

"WHY WOULD I!" he says.

"Because you shot a innocent stranger," I say.

"He's no innocent stranger," says Spike a bit calm.

"HES A KILLER!" Spike then yells.

"What?" I say while taking my eyes off Spike to look at the stranger with a ski mask on his face.

He is still conscious. He looked at me then Spike. He grabbed the gun out of Spike's hand and points it at me. Im so scared I cant move.

Spike gets so mad he charges himself to the stranger and the stranger moves and points at Spike's chest and shoots.

Spike's eyes flick different colors back to brown and falls to the ground with a thump.

* * *

**Okay Im sorry I didnt update yesturday I had a lot of homework and I just wanted to sleep cause Im known as a lazy girl. So heres Chapter 4 of the unknown. You can PM me and Ill answer you whenever I can. If you liked this chapter Follow, Favorite and Review. I love you all for reviewing and Favoriting and Following you guys make me smile. New chapter up Sunday stay tuned. Might update tomorrow.**

**-Lazy girl/Nicole/nicole503**


	5. Chapter 5

Davenport's POV

I cant believe my daughter Bree is dead. Im truly going to miss her Like I miss Tasha.

I have a feeling my family is getting wiped out one by one.

Chase is in his room with a bandaged wrapped around his chest. I cant believe he got shot again. I saw the school footage of what happenned but there is no noise just a silence film. I saw Chase speaking to a stranger while getting angry and shouting. And other things that upset me. My son keeps meeting this _unknown._

My son is brave and I love that about him.

* * *

I was on the couch sitting while my face on a pillow crying that I lost them both. Bree and Tasha the only girls.

"Dont worry Big D," says Leo while I didnt knew he was there.

"I lost them by that stranger," I mumble while still crying on the pillow.

"I know I miss my mom and Bree," Leo says with sadness in his voice.

I heard a loud scream coming from Chase's room and so did Leo. We ran to his room to see him bleeding on the floor next to that same unknown. The stranger was pointing the gun at Leo and I start to panic. I went in front of Leo and I get shoot on my chest to my heart and my world goes black.

* * *

Leo's POV

"BIG D!" I scream while panicking. He fell to the ground. I run to his side and grab his wrist I check his pulse and there isnt one I start to cry I lost him.

Chase is holding his wound with his arms on his stomach like if hes hugging himself.

Chase stood up and kick the stranger on his cast leg. The stranger fell on the ground with a groan. Chase grabbed the gun from him and pointed it randomly at his shoulder and he shot him. He's now bleeding on the ground.

I wonder where's Adam. Right now Im crying. The stranger stands up with a limp angry. He pulls out a knife from his pocket and throws it at Chase's right side of his waist. He winced.

"Run Leo!" Chase tells me. Im too frighten to move.

Chase makes a force field in his hands and throws it at the unknown. He falls back down again with a thump.

He tries to stand up but Chase is holding him with his leg on his chest.

He takes out another knife and cuts Chase's leg by the side. Chase screams. Hes getting too much injuries. "CHASE!" I scream scared.

" I said run Leo! Get away from here! I dont want to lose you too!" Chase yells.

When I was about to move I get a sharp pain on my forehead and I fall to the ground and there I pass-out. The last thing I heard was Chase screaming my name with tears in his eyes.

* * *

**AN: I guess some of these chapeters will be short. Eh.I feel so broken writing this but hey its going to get better in a few chapters. Hehe. Just to scare you the sharp pain was a knife in his forehead hahahaha. Adam is who knows whats gonna happen not spoiling it. Oh and thank you for the review Shazlol. If you guys like this Favorite, Follow and Review.**

**-Nicole**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys most of you might think why is most of the family dead well its part of the story but dont you worry it will get better I promise this is the last chapter for this story but theres going to be a the bottom I will say the name kay. Lets begin.**

* * *

Chase's POV

I was sitting on the kicthen island crying my eyes out. I lost most of my family but Adam.

The stupid idiotic unknown comes by my side. "I told you Im not afraid to get rid of anyone that gets in my way. And you are my target. I still dont have your soul and its taking too long I guess its time for your dirt nap boy wonder," The unknown says.

"YOU ARE A STUPID BASTARD!" I yelled that sounded all over the house that Adam came running in the room.

"Whats going on and whos that Chasey?" Adam questions.

"Lets get this over," The unknown mumbles.

He holds up a knife and runs toward Adam. Adam being clueless didnt know what the stranger was doing. Adam got a knife stick in his chest right in the heart.

"ADAM!" I yell while crying. My wounds are still not healed and so isnt my heart.

"Wow thats so easy. Why cant killing you be that easy?" The unknown asks me.

"Because your too stupid and cant think well cause your mental idiot!" I say.

I pull out a gun and knife both in each hand. I shoot him in the arms and legs. Shoulders to waist. I run towards him with the knife in hand and cut his neck and crack it. Its official unknown is dead.

* * *

I go by Adam side and softly say to him "Im sorry Adam. I will miss you like the rest."

I then remember who is the unknown anyways? I walk over to the bloody cover body take off its ski mask and gasp.

Its Douglas.

"Bastard," I say.

I go back to Adam side and take a hold of the knife in his chest and take it out. I put both my hands on his wound with nothing else to do but cry more. What I didnt knew at first is I healed Adam wound but hes still dead. Magically the bullet was by his side. My eyes widen. This isnt possible. What am I gonna do?

* * *

**Sorry this sorry and chapter is slow but theres a squeal haha. Its going to be called "Return Of The Dead" If you liked this I suggest you follow me incase For the other story and If you liked this story Favorite and Review. And I was going to have more chapters but hey it seem like I was making it impossible thinking the whole family is dead. I will post the squeal later on today bye.**

**-nicole503**


End file.
